1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to database query, and more particularly to on demand database query reduction using variable replacement and automated unions.
2. Background Art
The Structure Query Language (SQL) can be a very rigid language against which to perform queries. This is intended, for a well structured format for database queries was a purpose of the SQL language. It provides a universal language to perform database scripting that all of the database applications on the market today can utilize and into which an Application Programmers Interface (API) may be provided. Sometimes, however, it is necessary to put a large amount of information together into one data set from any number of source database tables. SQL handles this by providing inner join and union commands, so that data can be merged between tables and different data sets. Yet, in this case, there is a need to insert zeroes where data is not going to be entered, as well as utilize repetitive code just to make certain the correct data is obtained within each union.
In SQL, queries can be configured based on a set of rules and definitions. Programmers deal these days with overwhelming code complexities. SQL requires the syntax components to be very exact.